<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift of Trust by beewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713508">A Gift of Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch'>beewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Jon finally get some time to themselves to just exist, worry free, with the one they love most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer Lovin' (A DamiJon/JonDami Zine)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even driving in the truck, windows rolled down, it was hot. Beside him, Jon sung softly along to the radio, slightly out of tune. He looked so at peace, hair blowing in the wind, a gentle smile on his face. The sunlight highlighted faint freckles across his nose, made him practically glow. Damian felt like he was being stretched, seams popping, love spilling out of him like a flood. That he could be so lucky, to have the most beautiful and wonderful man in the world sat here next to him, made him want to weep. The radio crackled quietly, momentary bursts of static as they drove further and further away from civilisation. </p><p>Jon had been so excited when he’d flown into Damian’s room that morning to tell him he’d found the perfect place for them to camp, a small little clearing with water nearby to swim in. He’d insisted that they drive out there, get the “full experience” as he’d put it. They’d both sorely needed a break from the daily stresses of life. A chance to disappear off into a forest, far away from anyone, sounded perfect. Especially with Jon for company. </p><p>A soft touch against his hand startled him. </p><p>“Turn left here. We can leave the car and walk the rest of the way.” Jon gently stroked over his knuckles. “You alright? I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>Damian flushed. After years together, he no longer felt the need to snap back to cover up his embarrassment. Jon wouldn’t judge, he knew that now. </p><p>He gave Jon a crooked smile.</p><p>“Just lost in thought. I’m… good, actually.”</p><p>It was worth admitting that just to see the beautiful smile Jon gifted him with in return, to feel how it tugged at his heart. He felt another thread stitching him closed snap. </p><p>“I missed you while you were off thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Doing anything with Jon nowadays felt so simple. Easy, like slipping into your favourite well-worn coat. They just knew what the other was thinking, automatically moving to accommodate and help. Jon bringing out their bags, only to find Damian was already clearing a space for him to put them. Damian making a fire, turning to ask for the lighter only to find Jon already holding it out for him. On the battlefield or otherwise, every part of them felt so in sync. A perfectly well-oiled machine. It had taken years to get to this point - arguments, tears and sincere apologies. The foundations had always been there though, no matter how hard at first they may have fought it. </p><p>Jon’s hand was soft in his, tugging him away from the campsite once they’d finished setting up. </p><p>“We’re here to relax, remember? Now come on, stinky. I think we’re overdue for a swim - or at least you are.”</p><p>Damian snorted. </p><p>“Don’t even try to pretend you weren’t uncomfortably warm sitting in the sun in the car. I saw you trying to stick your head out of the window, you’re like a dog.”</p><p>Jon barked at him and laughed as Damian flapped a hand at him in mock irritation.</p><p>“A very ill-mannered dog.” </p><p>Jon narrowed his eyes at that last remark. </p><p>Damian started running. With a growl Jon ran after him and scooped him up, Damian laughing and flailing in his arms. When he saw where Jon was taking him he began to squirm in earnest. </p><p>“Jon - no no no, wait Jon!” He shrieked.</p><p>Jon laughed and effortlessly tossed him in the water, fully clothed. Damian swore as he rose to the surface. </p><p>“I had my phone in my pocket!”</p><p>Jon just laughed even harder.</p><p>“I know what you’re like - if your phone isn’t at least waterproof, I’ll eat my shoe. It’s probably got modifications I wouldn’t even think of!”</p><p>Damian tossed his phone onto the bank, along with his shirt and shorts.</p><p>“You’re lucky it is waterproof, hayseed. Now get in here so I can try to drown you as revenge.”</p><p>Jon also stripped down to his underwear, sticking his tongue out at Damian as he laughed at the Superman themed print on them. He cannonballed into the water just to annoy Damian, flying up a little just to get a bigger splash, and grabbed his ankles to yank him under the water. As soon as he resurfaced, Damian shoved him back down under the water. Jon immediately called all out war, play-fighting with Damian until they were both gasping, sprawled out on the banks in the sun to dry off. </p><p>"What was the point of telling me to pack swim trunks if you didn't even let me use them." Damian grumbled.</p><p>Jon laughed.</p><p>“Y’know, with your hair all wet like that, you look like an angry cat that just got out of the bath,” Damian scowled at Jon. “Especially when you look at me like that! It’s very cute, even if I’m worried you might bite me.”</p><p>Damian smacked at Jon’s arm and tried to hide the blush he could feel warming his face. </p><p>Jon rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows right next to Damian and admired how beautiful he looked, stretched out in the sun, a relaxed, small smile on his face as he gazed adoringly at Jon. Lightly he booped the tip of Damian’s nose. </p><p>“Though I think you look cutest when you’re happy and relaxed like this.”</p><p>Slowly, Jon leant forwards. Damian stretched up to meet his lips, eyes fluttering closed - only for Jon to kiss the tip of his nose softly. Love swelled until all his stitches burst, until he felt like he was floating, with just Jon to ground him. He cupped the base of Jon’s head and pulled him down further. </p><p>“Like this, my love.” He whispered.</p><p>Jon’s lips grazed over his. He felt the soft puff of breath as Jon huffed, felt how his lips stretched into a smile as he kissed him back again. Damian shivered as Jon’s hand came up to rest against his cheek, thumb stroking over it. His entire body felt warm as he flushed, heart racing like it was his first kiss. It was so rare for them to have the time to just exist together, unhurried or bothered, that everything felt so much more intense. His lips tingled, breath growing shaky as Jon gently sucked his bottom lip. He shuddered. </p><p>“We should go change before the sun sets.”</p><p>Jon hummed in agreement, but only moved to rest his forehead against Damian’s. </p><p>“Eventually. We can stay here just a little longer.”</p><p>Damian smiled. Finally, there was no rush - they had all the time they wanted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was odd, feeling so peaceful. Not exhausted for once. He didn’t ache, he wasn’t stressed. Wasn’t berating himself for every mistake he’d made that day.</p><p>Jon was warm, arms strong yet gentle wrapped around Damian. They breathed slowly, in sync, Damian sheltered in his embrace. There had been a time when Damian could only dream about feeling safe and loved like this. Had yearned so desperately to be wanted, yet been too afraid to ever admit it. </p><p>Around them, fireflies danced in the moonlight. For once, he found he didn't wish to be one of them. </p><p>"It's never dark for them - not truly, at least. I used to envy that. I wanted to be in the light with everyone else." </p><p>Jon nuzzled the back of his head, hands moving to trace soothing patterns into Damian's skin. Gooseflesh rippled in his hands wake.</p><p>"But now I," he exhaled, "I feel like you see me - all of me - and still love me. And if you love me, then I can't really be all alone in the dark. I don't have to chase after everyone else anymore."</p><p>"Oh Damian. You've never needed to chase anyone. I’m right here, with you now.”</p><p>Damian closed his eyes and leant back against Jon, felt as if Jon was fixing back together all of his seams - but this time loose enough to breath, comfortable with room to grow. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>